


The Magical Truth

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Heart Magic decides they are made for one another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magical Truth

****Title:**** ** _ _ **The Magical Truth.**_ _**  
  
**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 897

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **(** **[DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)** **,** **[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)** **)** 2013 Prompt 12: Mr &Mr Christmas ball.

This is the tenth part of my **[Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)** series.

**Summary** : In which Heart Magic decides they are made for one another...

****A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)**

__  
**The Magical Truth.**  
  
Severus frets as he climbs up the stairs, wondering if Harry's unexpectedly... regular... behavior towards him during breakfast implies that he wants to keep their budding relationship secret, or showcases his regret about kissing him last night.

He'd assumed that the brat's touchy-feely tendencies would worsen now that they've finally become an item, but the Gryffindor has shocked him by behaving with perfect normality towards him. Now Severus is confused about what's going on and the unwelcome suspicion that he's spent a sleepless night sighing like a lovelorn teenager over a kiss that will probably go nowhere is tangling his churning guts in tight knots of sheer despair.

His steps falter as he reaches the gargoyle that guards his office's door and spots Harry leaning casually against the wall, playing nervously with the small box that he received with the morning's owl post.  
“There you are, Severus. I was beginning to worry that you'd gone down to your lab...”

Severus frowns as he stills beside the brat, unable to decide how to address him.  
“I don't usually brew in the morning, Potter. The dungeons are too cold for my comfort at this time of day.”

Green eyes darken with pained distress and a small gasp of wounded shock leaves Harry's lips in a rush.  
“Why have you gone back to calling me 'Potter'? Please, don't tell me you're regretting the kiss we shared. That would be... horrible, Severus.”

The tension he's been fighting all morning vanishes as soon as he hears that chocked plea and his shoulders relax slightly, making him look more approachable and at ease.  
"I'm sorry. I assumed you regretted our encounter, Harry. You don't usually bother to keep your affairs private and when you failed to... gush... about what happened while we where down in the Great Hall I began to wonder if you had second thoughts about pursuing a relationship with me...”

Harry laughs with obvious relief, coming forwards to card gentle fingertips through his long hair, combing it away from his face with shattering tenderness.  
“I was trying not to embarrass you, sweetheart. I may not be a very private man, but you are. I wasn't sure about how comfortable you'd be with the idea of going public and I'm... rather popular. You'll be hounded about this as soon as the news come out and I don't want to let that cat out of the bag before you're ready to cope with the upheaval that releasing it will cause.”

Sheer reliefs floods Severus' senses and he curls spindly arms around Harry's denim-covered hips, bringing the brat closer before dropping his forehead against that famously marred one in an uncharacteristic gesture of trusting complicity.  
“I don't like seeing you behave like me, Harry. Second-guessing myself is exhausting enough, please don't force me to start worrying about your motives for acting in this or that particular manner. I find your usual boldness rather soothing. Knowing what you're thinking helps me cope better with my emotional... insecurities.”

Bright green eyes squint adorably up at him and the loving smile Harry flashes him sets his world to rights again.  
“OK, then. I'll stop playing the role of subtle gentleman, just remember that you asked for it when my enthusiasm starts driving you batty.”

Severus chuckles as he straightens up enough to mutter his password to the eavesdropping gargoyle, who turns reluctantly around with a rumble of grinding stone, granting them access into the privacy of his office.  
“Come up, please... we can have some tea together before I start tackling the mountain of paperwork sitting on my desk.”

“That'd be perfect. I wanted to show you this, anyway.” Harry explains, shaking the small box he received in the morning post with enough strength to make it's contents rattle.

Severus sits behind his desk before pointing out uncomfortably.  
“I know we're together now, Harry, but sharing your private post with me is a tad... extreme.”

The brat laughs with delighted amusement and sits on the edge of the desk, lifting the Slytherin's chin upwards to caress his lower lip with delicate gentleness.  
“I'm pretty sure that the content of this package will mention you by name, Severus. The Weasleys have these magical Christmas balls that come into existence whenever one of their children finds their heart's true partner, you see? Every ball is sent via owl-post to whoever triggered it into existence and, as soon as its owner's hand touches it, the name of the new couple appears on its shimmery surface...”

Severus gasps in dazzled wonder, marveling at the sheer romance of that tradition.  
“You think that our kiss triggered one of those balls? This package could contain anything, Harry. There's no guarantee that...”

“You're not listening to me: You. Are. My. Heart's. True. Partner. I know it already and now the Weasley's tradition will help me prove it to you, my love.”

“Harry...”

“Ssshhh! Look...” The annoying Gryffindor ignores him, opening the small box and taking hold of the simple decoration resting within in the next second.

Heart magic sweeps into the room almost at once, swirling around Harry's hand in delicate coils of gold. The charm works without a hitch and Severus' heart pounds with overwhelmed emotion when Harry's uncurling fingers expose the short message that's now engraved across the shimmering surface of the small Christmas ball, uniting them without apology:  
  
 _'Congratulations on finding one another, Mr &Mr Snape-Potter.'_

 

**TBC..**


End file.
